


Accusations

by rangerwray



Series: 30 Day Writing Challenge [2]
Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: 30 day writing challenge, Accusation, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Starfleet Academy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-12
Updated: 2012-07-12
Packaged: 2017-11-09 19:30:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/457542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rangerwray/pseuds/rangerwray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day Two<br/>Prompt: Accusation<br/>Fandom: Star Trek XI<br/>Pairing: James T. Kirk/Leonard “Bones” McCoy<br/>Word Count: 668</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accusations

It was almost 2:30 in the morning and Leonard McCoy was sitting in his dorm room at Starfleet Academy, waiting for his roommate and current boyfriend, James Tiberius Kirk, to come back.

 

They had been at the academy for almost two and a half years; and dating for about four months of that. Lately, though, McCoy had been feeling strung out with keeping up his hours at the clinic, studying for his other classes, and keeping up his relationship with Jim.

 

It didn't help that they were almost home at the same time. McCoy almost always worked late hours at the clinic, not coming home until ten or eleven at night and Jim had started staying out until early morning before coming home and passing out a few hours before classes started. He'd been doing it for a couple of weeks now. McCoy assumed he was out at bars, getting drunk to forget the day at the academy. Jim was always a social butterfly whereas McCoy preferred to stay home and drink alone.

 

Part of the reason, or the only reason, really, that McCoy was still up was so he could confront Jim about it. He hated the way it sounded, but he missed Jim. The only time they had together was fleeting moments in the morning while they got ready for classes. McCoy just wanted to spend some quality time with him.

 

It was close to three a.m. before the door inched open. Jim obviously thought McCoy was asleep and was trying to be quiet. McCoy flipped on the lamp that sat on the nightstand, making Jim freeze as he was slipping of his shoes.

 

“Jesus, Bones! Give me a heart attack!”

 

“Oh, I'm sorry,” Bones said sarcastically.

 

“What are you doing up? You've got to be exhausted.”

 

In truth, Leonard was. But he needed to talk to Jim and he could lose a little sleep for it.

 

“I need to talk to you.”

 

“Okay,” There was a grin plastered on Jim's face as he crawled onto the bed beside McCoy. He straddled McCoy's thighs and pressed a kiss to his jaw. “What about?” His voice had dropped, tone turning sultry.

 

“No,” McCoy grabbed Jim's wandering hands and pushed him back. “I really mean _talk_.”

 

“Oh,” A frown marred Jim's face as he sat back, putting distance between him and McCoy. “Okay, then.”

 

McCoy took a deep breath before he began. “Look, Jim, I know you're young and haven't gotten the party out of your system yet, but I'm tired of you staying out until all hours of the morning getting drunk. I feel like I never see you! Did you know we haven't gone on it a date in  _three weeks_ ? I don't want to sound over bearing or anything, but Jim-”

 

“Wait,” Jim interrupted, holding up his hands between him and McCoy. “Wait, _what_? What are you talking about?”

 

“What am I-” McCoy looked astonished. “What am I _talking_ about? I'm talking about how you're always out drinking and you are _never home_ and-”

 

“ _Drinking_? Is that what you think I'm doing?” Jim's blue eyes widened, looking as surprised as McCoy did.

 

“Well, yeah, I mean-” McCoy paused, watching Jim. “Wait, you mean you're not?”

 

“Awh,” Jim crawled forward, putting his arms around McCoy. “You poor thing. You have absolutely no idea what's this weekend, do you?”

 

McCoy's brows furrowed together. “...No?”

 

Jim laughed and kissed McCoy's temple. “It's  _Valentine's day_ , you doof. I've been trying to plan the perfect date for us.”

 

“...What?”

 

“You just assumed that I was out drinking, didn't you? Did you ever smell alcohol on me? See me out at the bars?”

 

“I guess not.” McCoy frowned, feeling pretty dumb.

 

“You know what happens when you assume, sweetheart.” Jim shook his head and kissed McCoy, sliding just a bit closer.

 

“So,” McCoy said as they pulled apart. “What are we doing on this date?”

 

“That,” Jim leaned in closer, lips brushing against McCoy's as he spoke. “I'm keeping a secret.”


End file.
